powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Sujiroku Tenjinbashi
:"Well, it's done! Where are the drinks being served?" ::—Groove On Fight Sujiroku Tenjinbashi (天神橋　筋六) is a character who appears in Groove On Fight. Sujiroku was voiced by Toshikazu Tanaka. About Tenjinbashi Sujiroku is the eldest son of the chairman ofr of the Tenjinbashi family, but when his father died, he had to assume the role of leader at a very young age. Sujiroku's family's belongs to the japanese mafia(Mafia has conecction with the Goketsuji Family), however he is not interested in mafia's bussines, he just enjoys their celebration festivals and has participated in many important cultural events all around Japan. He usually travels with a lion mask and a pair of drumsticks; It is said that a million spirits dwell inside them. The lion mask and the drumsticks where inherited from his best friend who died, this friend shared his love for the festivals . Participation Details A certain night after his participation in a festival, Tenjinbashi saw a young man that seemed to have been waiting for him. The man introduced himself as Yukinoue Hizumi, and told him how much he liked his work and also told him that he was a ninja and showed some of his techniques. After a while of talking, Hizumi proposed to him to participate in a martial arts tournament and in that way promote the Japanese traditions. With his spirit burning like a blaze, Sujiroku prepares himself to fight into the tournament. Which would be his fate? Special Moves *'Haru(Spring)'' - Tenjinbashi sends a wave of sakura petals flying at the enemy. *Natsu (Summer)'' - Tenjinbashi slams the ground with his sticks, creating a pillar of lightning. *'Aki' (Autumn)- Tenjinbashi summons a leaf down from the sky to hit the opponent. While slow, it can prove quite effective. *'Fuyu '(Winter) - Tenjinbashi summons a ball of snow that will roll toward the opponent and hit them with the power of ice. *'''Shishi Gashira(Lion Mask)'' - An odd attack in which Tenjinbashi enlarges his masked head to chomp on the opponent. Can also be done while dashing. *'San Nen Goroshi '(Three years to Kill) - Tenjinbashi slides a bit forward with his sticks extended. If it connects, he will grab the opponent and hit them with a blast of lightning, and a bomb will hover above their heads. The bomb will explode shortly thereafter. *'Tenchijin(Heaven, Earth and Man) ''- A three-part chain move where Tenjinbashi slams his foe to the ground and scrapes them along it before uppercutting them high into the air. *Battering Ram' - Tenjinbashi's Unblockable attack. He summons a giant battering ram from the sky and swings it into the opponent. *'Tsutenroku Shakudama(Six Big Balls Throught the Sky)''- Tenjinbashi leaps forward and slams his sticks on the ground with a huge blast of flame. If it hits, it will send the opponent sky high in an explosion of fireworks.'' Quotes * "Yossha! Today's work is done." *"Japan's number one master of festivals wins!!" * "Well, it's done! Where are the drinks being served?" Music Theme * ''Kamikaze''''' - Groove On Fight Relative Characters *Hizumi Yukinoue: Team partner *Remi Otogiri: The Otogiri family sponsors him in many festivals. Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 036.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 040.gif Image:Sujiroku_design_works.jpg Image:Sujiroku_ending_sketch.jpg Image:Sujiroku_rejected_design.jpg Image:SujirokuTenjinbashi2.jpg File:Groove on Fight - 012.PNG Tenjinbashi, Sujiroku Tenjinbashi, Sujiroku Tenjinbashi, Sujiroku